the_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine Tarquin
Appearance < there Personality Christine is a go getting, fierce, and head strong individual with a hell of a temper. Naturally lens her self to the leadership role through her natural ticks of trying to control every situation, creating contingency plans. History Christine Tarquin was formerly Christine Featherheart, an aspiring avenger of the Goddess of Death, the Raven Queen. From the age of six, Christine was sent from her home to a secret facility home to a cult of Raven Queen zealots. She learned to loyally serve without question in her new profession as a loyal zealot of the raven queen; an assassin without moral qualms; a bodyguard that could never betray; a killer that would never think. Christine excelled in this role for the first seventeen years of her life, but ultimately this was not meant to be her end point. Christine's true journey began with her first steps into the real world. On a ceremonial journey before her exoneration, a pilgrimage between two churches of the Raven Queen, she rested in the town of Timberbrook. When it was attacked by (presumably) a band of necrotic cultists, Christine jumped at the chance to prove herself as a tool of the Raven Queen, and she sprung into action, slaughtering them all in her name. Upon an almost fatal duel with their leader, a rapid series of near-death experiences combined with a new perspective on life caused her to forgo her career and seek a self-driven journey. Little did she know that the same man who saved her life had also manipulated her to believe that the Raven Queen had abandoned her. With his guidance, Christine's latent arcane abilities slowly began to rise to the surface, having long been repressed by her training. She left her family and trade behind, forced to change and adapt to this strange new world outside of her training. Abilities * Christine is a powerful sorcerer who's chaotic power has been focused through the blessings and pacts of dragons to give her exceptional control over lightning, teleportation, and manipulation of physics Relationships * Loving Wife to Revan Tarquin * Mother to Saphire Tarquin, Alexander Tarquin, Kaida Tarquin, and Corbin Tarquin Trivia * Christine is one of the few characters to have appeared in every single season thus far, and up until Session 55, was the only character to have appeared in every single session. Appearances Christine Featherheart is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth seasons. Season 1 - 10 Session 1 Session 2 Session 3 Session 4 Session 5 Session 6 Session 7 Session 8 Session 9 Session 10 Season 2 - 8 Session 11 Session 12 Session 13 Session 14 Session 15 Session 16 Session 17 Session 18 Season 3 - 11 Session 19 Session 20 Session 21 Session 22 Session 23 Session 24 Session 25 Session 26 Session 27 Session 28 Session 29 Season 4 - 10 Session 30 Session 31 Session 32 Session 33 Session 34 Session 35 Session 36 Session 37 Session 38 Session 39 Session 40 Season 5 - 10 Session 41 Session 42 Session 43 Session 44 Session 45 Session 46 Session 47 Session 48 Session 49 Session 50 Season 6 - 7 Session 51 Session 52 Session 53 Session 54 Session 56 Session 58 Session 60 Season 7 - 10 Session 61 Session 62 Session 63 Session 64 Session 65 Session 66 Session 67 Session 68 Session 69 Session 70 Season 8 - 8 Session 73 Session 74 Session 75 Session 76 Session 77 Session 78 Session 79 Session 80 Season 9 - 12 Session 81 Session 82 Session 83 Session 84 Session 85 Session 86 Session 87 Session 89 Session 90 Session 91 Session 92 Session 93 Season 10 - 8 Session 94 Session 95 Session 96 Session 97 Session 98 Session 99 Session 100 Session 101 Season 11 - 10 Session 102 Session 103 Session 104 Session 105 Session 106 Session 107 Session 108 Session 109 Session 111 Session 112 Season 12 - 11 Session 113 Session 114 Session 115 Session 116 Session 117 Session 118 Session 119 Session 120 Session 121 Session 122 Session 123 Season 13 - Session 124 Session 125 Session 126 Session 127 Session 128 Session 129 Session 130 Session 131 Session 132 Session 133 Session 134 Session 135 Session 136 Session 137 Session 138 July 17th, 424 Category:Characters